


A Night at the Theater

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Vernon and Petunia join the Masons at a production of Swan Lake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'theater' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Vernon and Petunia made their way up the front steps of the theater. “Bloody traffic” said Vernon. “If we miss the start of the show, I’m going to be in a right mood all night.”

Petunia patted her husband’s arm. “Come now dear” she said. “Don’t get your blood pressure up.”

“Don’t start on my blood pressure” Vernon said. “Talking about it gets my blood pressure up.”

Entering the theater, Vernon handed the couple’s tickets to the employee standing guard at the front. “What show is this again, dear?” he asked his wife.

“Swan Lake” said Petunia. “I figured we couldn’t go wrong with a classic ballet.”

“Hopefully the Masons will agree” said Vernon. “I need to make up for that disaster of a dinner. Thanks to that boy.”

“Now, let’s not talk about him tonight” said Petunia. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

“And hopefully secure that big deal” added Vernon.

The couple made their way up to the balcony, where they’d be sharing a small private box with the Masons. The other couple had not yet arrived.

“I hope they get here soon” said Vernon. “I was hoping to warm them up with some small talk before the show began.”

“They must be stuck in the same traffic we were in” said Petunia. “I’m sure they’ll be along in a minute.”

No sooner had the words come out of Petunia’s mouth than the Masons appeared in the doorway of the box. Vernon immediately jumped up to help Mrs. Mason into her chair.

“Oh, thank you” said Mrs. Mason. As she sat down she looked around, as if expecting a dessert to appear out of thin air and fall on her head.

“Did you get stuck in traffic on the way?” Petunia asked Mrs. Mason. She was hoping this would give her husband the opportunity to talk to Mr. Mason about that sale.

Before Mrs. Mason could respond, the lights went out and music began to play. As the curtains opened and the dancing started, all talking in the theater stopped.

It was until intermission began that Vernon had a chance to talk to Mr. Mason, thanks to his wife. Petunia had suggested she and Mrs. Mason head off to the ladies’ room to powder their noses.

“Well Vernon” said Mr. Mason, “I don’t suppose you invited me here just for pleasure.”

Vernon’s smile faltered slightly. “Well I was hoping to make up for the events that occurred the night you and your wife came over for dinner” he said.

“You mean when your nephew – who you never mention, by the way – dumped a pudding on my wife’s head?” said Mr. Mason.

“He’s my wife’s nephew” clarified Vernon. “And we try not to discuss him because of how ill-behaved he is. That’s why he attends a strict school for criminal boys like himself.”

Mr. Mason nodded slowly. “Well, I suppose we can’t choose our family” he said. “We can only do our best with what we’ve got. And it sounds like you and Petunia are doing everything you can to control him.”

“Oh believe me, we’ll stomp it out of him eventually” said Vernon.

Mr. Mason smiled. “So, about those drills.”


End file.
